Sukidaiyo, Moyashi
by Hikari Ice Angel
Summary: On New Years Eve, Allen sits alone on the roof, but is joined by no other than.... ONE SHOT! PURE FLUFF!


Sukidaiyo, Moyashi.

By: Hikari Ice Angel

Warning: This is PURE YULLEN FLUFF! Don't say I didn't warn you! Beware of its cute and fluffy powers! Mwahahahaha~!

A/N: At the moment when I am typing this, the clock is striking midnight. This is my first Yullen, so please Yullen fans....Don't kill me!! If it's horrible, I'll write more, and each time it'll get better and better!! Yeah, I know. I'm a but dramatic.....no what was I typing again....Oh yeah! Anyways....this is my New Years gift to Yullen fans since it's one of my favorite fandoms (DNAngel is my other favorite and both are tied). This is one of those things I do on the side while having writer's block on my other fan fictions. I swear, if you're a reader of any of my other fan fics, I will try and update as soon as I can. As for this one shot, it's just a tester for me to try and do another fandom other than DNAngel even though I love it to bits. Please give me some constructive criticism! I want to know what you think! **Review! **On to the story!!

Ellesmera: Didn't you forget to them something else??

Hikari Ice Angel: I did? (sweat drop)

Ellesmera: Yes, you did.

Hikari Ice Angel: Oh yeah! Happy New Years Everyone!

Ellesmera: (clears throat) Hikari Ice Angel does not own any of the characters that she is using for this fan fiction.....yeah it's a fan fiction so why would she claim rights anyways? That's just plain stupid if you ask me! She's just borrowing them, torturing them, and doing things that can be considered evil and/or sadistic in all ways, shapes, and forms. Surely, said borrowed things might return in pieces, but at least they can be put back together again!

* * *

Allen Walker was spread out on the roof of the Black Order Headquarters lying down, and his face looking up into the night sky. In the cafeteria, at the moment there was a New Years Eve parting going on, and everyone was celebrating the coming of the new year. Allen had wondered off to the roof in hopes of finding some alone time for himself, and to sort out thoughts and memories that ran amok in his head. Everything had happened so quickly that year, and the way they occur seemed so hard for him to process. The thing that stood out most to him was all of the business with the Fourteenth. Allen didn't understand why things like that always had to happen to him. Why did he have to be the carrier of the Fourteenth's memories? Why couldn't he be normal in every possible way an exorcist could be? He was the prophesied Destroyer of Time. He could either destroy the world or create it, and he wished to have nothing to do with it. He just wanted to keep on walking like he promised Mana, and continue on with his life in every way possible.

Allen heard the door to the roof open, and the heavy foot falls of steps coming his way. Allen opened his eyes, and sat up coming towards him was Kanda Yuu, the exorcist that Allen deeply and secretly admired. Kanda wasn't paying attention and after looking up his breath caught in his throat and hitched in surprise. Most likely, Kanda didn't expect for Allen to be there at that moment, but to be in the Cafeteria with his friends celebrating with them. For a moment, Kanda's eyes betrayed his emotions and his surprise shown on his face as clear as day, but then slowly Kanda's mask was forced back into place and his deep sapphire eyes betrayed no emotions to the outside world. Kanda's hair was down and not in its usual high ponytail. It glimmered like silk in the moonlight making it show the sapphire blue color the silky lock held and looked as if his was soft to the touch. "Moyashi, what are you doing here?" Kanda asked, "Why aren't you celebrating with the baka usagi and Linalee?"

"I didn't want to celebrate with them. I needed some alone time from everything," Allen's voice held a sound of exhaustion, but then he asked, "What about you Kanda why aren't you down there with them? Also, it's Allen, Bakanda," adding the last part out of habit.

"Che. Like I would celebrate with those idiots. I don't really care about the new year anyways," Kanda clicked his tongue in distaste, although Allen knew Kanda secretly cared for his comrades just not in the same way others did, but the last part about the new year Allen didn't know if that was the truth or not.

A long silence seemed to separate them with stillness in the chilly winter night air. They made no mist with their warm breath, because they did not speak. One sat where he was previously laying, and the other stood where he had stopped. They both just stared at each other without words to say. Then one of them broke the calm silence between them, "You don't have to keep standing there, Kanda. You're more than welcome to join me you know," he said looking up at the one he admired most.

Kanda clicked his tongue, and sat down in the space by Allen. Kanda continued to stare off into the distance a certain look coming to his face for which Allen couldn't describe. Then, Kanda turned his head and looked at Allen looking into his gray eyes. Allen looked back at him, and stared deeply into his sapphire eyes into the deep, blue, dark ocean he saw buried into those murky depths. The only thing that brought him back to the known world was a gentle bass-like voice that sounded like music to his ears, "Moyashi," his deep voice sounded through the cold winter night air, and nothing more came from him.

Kanda looked into his eyes rather deeply with a frown playing on his handsome face. Kanda stretched his hand out towards Allen with the inclination to touch his face, but withdrew his hand. He saw the look that Allen had on his face when looking at him, and the shift of his eyes as he looked onto Kanda's sapphire blue eyes. A blush spread out across Allen's face as he saw Kanda's withdrawal, and he began to wonder what Kanda was trying to tell him, '_Yuu,_' Allen thought, '_what's going on in that head of yours? You're obviously trying to tell me something, but it looks like you can't find the words, or action to explain it._'

"Moyashi," Kanda's deep voice sounded bringing Allen out of his thoughts, "tell me Moyashi, what do you think of me?"

A solemn, down-spirited, insecure look spread out upon Kanda's face as he said those words. Allen had never seen a look like that worn by Kanda. Was the Japanese man finally opening up to him? Allen tried to voice his opinion, but he couldn't find the words to voice his feelings. "Well Kanda," he started, "I think you're a bit of a bastard at times, but I know you care in some way. It sounds like, to me, that the only way you can show someone you care is by you're anger. Though, to me, you're rather amazing. I admire you, because of how you are, and sometimes I don't know why I do."

A surprised look came to his eyes, and his mouth stood open as if to try and say something, but no words came upon his lips. A surprised gasp escaped from confines of his chest, and into the air. Kanda looked away and a gentle almost non-existent blush began to dust his cheeks. Kanda tried to keep the blush in, but it escaped through his fingers. "How can you read me that well, Moyashi?" Kanda asked with his voice silent, and like a rush of cool air.

"I used to be the same way. When I was younger, I was never like this. Only when Mana found me did I change, and became this gentlemanly person. I was always angry at everyone for being abandoned, and for the way they treated me when the walked by me on the street," Allen explained to him looking down at his folded hands lying in his lap.

Kanda looked down at Allen's head of snowy hair. He had wondered why they both fought so much. He loved to irritate the snow white-haired exorcist so much that he sometimes went out of his way to do it. Kanda just loved the reaction he got out of Allen when annoyed him, and the way Allen's cheeks flushed when he was angry. He found that when Allen got angry or flustered was the way he liked Allen best. Though, he would never admit this out loud. The only reason why they fought so much was, because they were so much alike, and that's what Kanda's conclusion was to something like that.

Kanda stretched his hand out to Allen again. Allen looked up, and felt a gentle touch stroke his cheek, and the calluses of Kanda's palm touched him. Allen closed his eyes. He loved the feeling it brought to him when he felt Kanda touch him. He always secretly had, no matter how sinful his feelings were. Allen opened his eyes again, and looked up into Kanda's eyes. Allen saw the passion raging inside him, and the adoration Kanda felt for him. Allen wanted so much to kiss him at that moment, and seal his lips with a kiss so the samurai could feel what love was. So Kanda Yuu could feel how he felt whenever he saw him, and felt those emotions bubble up in the pit of his stomach. "Yuu," Allen breathed, but said nothing else.

Kanda felt a wave of an unknown feeling hit him. It felt as if butterflies were fluttering around in the pit of his stomach, while his cheeks flushed even more with another blush. He felt a surge of some unknown feeling captivate him and take over him in such a passion that it forced its way through his system. Unconsciously he leaned in closer to Allen to the point that they could feel their breath being breathed onto each other. Kanda looked into his eyes, and felt his hand run across Allen's cheek, "Aren," he said his name with a tongue unable to say the double L's of Allen's name.

A blush broke out across Allen's face as they both moved in closer to each other, and then at the strike of midnight they kissed. Fireworks went off in the background. A festival of lights danced in the sky, and the coming of the new year followed. When they departed, both felt a surge of heat breakout all over their body. If they were cold before, that shouldn't be the case now. Kanda smiled looking down at the white-haired moyashi. "Sukidaiyo, Moyashi." he whispered against his lips, and then Allen smiled.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Also, sorry for the lateness of this One-Shot! I was too busy for the last few days to write! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
